


Eu Gosto De Ver Você Sorrir

by RubyCarbuncle



Series: Eu Gosto Tanto De Você [2]
Category: Free!
Genre: Cute, Double Drabble, Drama, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Portuguese, Romance, Short, Smile
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-05-19 08:54:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14870679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubyCarbuncle/pseuds/RubyCarbuncle
Summary: "Ver você sorrir para mim faz eu me sentir humano, faz eu me sentir amado e, principalmente, faz o mundo ser mais bonito para que nós dois possamos viver eternamente felizes nele."





	Eu Gosto De Ver Você Sorrir

Você sempre diz que me ver sorrir é difícil e trabalhoso, vê essa raridade como algo especial. Mas, saiba você que, é o seu sorriso fácil que me encanta todos os dias.

Você tenta parecer maduro perto de mim, mas ri de qualquer bobagem, ri até da minha seriedade. Digo, quando saímos eu estou sempre lá com os braços cruzados e minha expressão neutra e então você olha para mim e sua boca se curva num sorriso, em muitos deles seus dentes pontudos dão o ar da graça. E eu acho tudo isso apaixonante.

Eu gosto de ver você sorrir com essa frequência, de ouvir o som da sua risada ecoando em todos os lugares em que vamos juntos. Você preenche meus olhos, meus ouvidos e, claro, minha boca.

Todos os dias eu  _vejo_  você sorrir,  _ouço_  você rir e  _sinto_  você sorrir — contra os meus lábios quando me dá um beijo de bom dia.

Eu poderia citar um milhão de coisas que gosto em você, mas gosto especialmente da facilidade que tem em demonstrar suas alegrias, especialmente quando está comigo.

Ver você sorrir para mim faz eu me sentir humano, faz eu me sentir amado e, principalmente, faz o mundo ser mais bonito para que nós dois possamos viver eternamente felizes nele.


End file.
